Track and field hurdle events, or simply "the hurdles," occur in two general forms a 100 meter race and a 400 meter race. As the distance in the two forms of hurdle events is substantially different, most athletes do not compete in both events, but specialize in one or the other. This is a direct function of the distance of the two races. The shorter race is essentially a sprint race including obstacles to jump over and the longer race being a longer endurance-type race including obstacles.
In the shorter 100 meter hurdle event it is necessary that the runner display essentially the form of a sprinter. However, with every fourth stride the runner must leap a hurdle with only such interruption to the sprint racing running form as is necessary to leap the hurdle. Support for the critical nature of minimizing alteration of the sprinting form can be seen in the total time difference in running 100 meters with hurdles and without hurdles. Competent hurdlers have approximately only a two second longer time in the running of a 100 meter distance with the 10 hurdles included. As a general measure it is believed that when the variation between a 100 meter sprint and 100 meter hurdle event is four seconds or less that the runner is displaying a high degree of efficiency of motion in running the hurdle event.
As in sprinting starting blocks are used to begin the hurdle event. Once out of the starting blocks running the 100 meter hurdles precedes much as a 100 meter sprint in that the runner uses forceful arm movement and horizontal movement along the track to maximize acceleration during the first 3 to 4 strides. It is important that the hurdler concentrate on proper sprinting form to maximize speed in the 100 meter race and that the inclusion of leaping the hurdles not compromise this sprinting form.
Thus, it may be appreciated that to novice hurdlers, attempting to simultaneously develop or maintain proper sprinting form while leaping a hurdle, the requirement to leap hurdles of regulation height can present a substantial barrier to development and maintenance of proper sprinting form. Therefore, it is apparent that the ability to conveniently and easily vary the height of a training hurdle to conform to the particular runner's height and ability to jump will be of substantial importance to both the athlete and the coach in the development of successful hurdling technique.
The 400 meter hurdle race must be approached quite differently from the 100 meter hurdles. In this longer distance hurdlers must adhere to a race plan which is individualized and based upon the runners particular stature, length of stride and endurance.
Because of the longer distance presented, endurance and efficient technique become major considerations in successfully running the 400 meter hurdles. A lack of endurance towards the end of a race can result in the runner failing to clear the hurdle, thus bumping into hurdle and causing a substantial reduction in speed and possible injury. Also, due to the longer distance it may be necessary for runners to contend with learning to alternate lead legs in approaching the hurdles.
In running the 400 meter hurdles most hurdlers find it necessary to alter their stride pattern as fatigue increases during the race. This is known as "change down" and is a technique whereby the runner increases slightly the number of strides between hurdles. This changing of the stride pattern must be smooth and occur gradually over the entire stride of the runner. Thus, in training, it may be important for the runner to be presented with a situation in which they may concentrate upon the smooth alteration of their stride without needing to concentrate on leaping a regulation height hurdle.
A common problem faced by track and field coaches is a limitation of money available to purchase equipment. Therefore, it is advantageous when a single piece of equipment is adjustable and may be conformed to many alternative uses. Typically track hurdles are presented in specific heights which are in conformance with the regulation heights of a hurdle for racing. Such a fixed hurdle is of little utility to a coach training novice hurdlers or younger students. These persons may be unable to comfortably leap, or leap at all, the regulation height hurdle. This can lead to discouragement of the novice hurdler or younger child in attempting hurdles or, worse yet, may cause injury to those attempting to leap regulation height hurdles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a track and field hurdle which has full adjustment in its height.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a variable height training hurdle which will easily fall over when contacted so as to avoid causing injury to novice hurdlers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a teaching aid for elementary students and novice hurdlers which may be conformed to their particular stature and leaping abilities by adjustment of the hurdle height.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a track hurdle which can be positioned incrementally to increasing heights so as to permit a novice hurdler to develop and maintain proper hurdling form while incrementally increasing the height of the hurdle.
A further object of the present invention is to generally provide a physical education obstacle or hurdle which may be utilized by a physical education teacher or coach as part of an obstacle course or for instilling the principles of hurdling or leaping obstacles while conforming the obstacle to an appropriate height for the individual.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a track hurdle which is inexpensive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a track hurdle which can be easily and rapidly adjusted from a first height off the ground to a second height off the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a track hurdle which can be easily moved and stored and which is suitable for indoor use upon gymnasium floors.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.